


Joy

by BetterInFiction



Series: Own Devices [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterInFiction/pseuds/BetterInFiction
Summary: “Ah Naruto, you know you’re not supposed to pick up my bad habits.” His head snapped up at the familiar voice. He grinned sheepishly, scratching at the back of his head as the man approached.“Hey Sensei,” he greeted as he stood next to him at the memorial stone. Falling into the familiar honorific even though his heart had picked up in his chest.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Own Devices [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891162
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	Joy

Naruto stood in front of the monument for the Fourth Shinobi War. He felt bad for not being able to pay his respects more often but things had been hectic. Or at least that’s what he told himself, if he was being honest then the real reason would be that looking at the stone made him feel guilty. Guilty that he hadn’t been fast enough, guilty that the war had been to protect him in the first place. Guilty that he had failed to save those who had believed in him…

“Ah Naruto, you know you’re not supposed to pick up my bad habits.” His head snapped up at the familiar voice. He grinned sheepishly, scratching at the back of his head as the man approached. He must have been really out of it if he had been able to sneak up on him, usually he could sense the unique crackle of his chakra from miles away.

“Hey Sensei,” he greeted as he stood next to him at the memorial stone. Falling into the familiar honorific even though his heart had picked up in his chest. It had been a few weeks since he had seen him last, either he had been out on missions or Kakashi had been busy with preparations to take over from Granny. But he was happy that he was here now, the man always seems to know when he was down. “Or should I be calling you _Lord Hokage?_ ” He teased, his smile growing when Kakashi grimaced.

“How about we stick with just Kakashi for now,” the man sighed dramatically, shoulders slouching. “How long have you been out here Naruto?” He asked softly, turning to face the stone.

“Not that long. What? What’s that look for?” He frowned at the incredulous silver eyebrow raised at him.

“Are you aware that you’re late for your own party?” Naruto jolted and looked up at the sky, the sun starting to hang low on the horizon.

“Shit, sorry,” he muttered, looking up at the silver-haired man. “Didn’t mean to make you hunt me down.”

“I hear it’s very fashionable to be late these days,” Kakashi’s eyes crinkled in a smile as he shook his head and lifted his hand up to rest in blonde hair. Naruto found himself relaxing immediately into the touch then yelping in surprise as another arm hooked tight around his shoulders and pulled him to a strong chest. He took a deep breath, breathing in Kakashi’s crisp ozonic scent as he brought his arm up to return the hug. “Well then I guess I’m happy that I’m the first to say this then.” Naruto could feel his ears heat up at the soft breath brush against the side of his face. “Happy Birthday Naruto.”

“Thanks Kakashi,” he smiled into his shoulder, squeezing him tighter. He felt as warm as he had when his father had said it to him a year ago, joy rising up in his chest and making him feel lighter. With every minute that they stood there he knew made him another minute late for his birthday party with his friends, but he didn’t care. Not when Kakashi was holding him just as tightly and making him feel better without even saying anything.

“Just because we endure, doesn’t mean that you have to do so alone,” Kakashi said quietly and Naruto swallowed heavily at his words. He pulled away a bit to look at him and seeing a softness in his eyes. “I just want you to know.”

“I know,” he smiled. Kakashi’s hands had moved to his shoulders and his thumbs were brushing at his collar and neck, sending a thrill down his spine. This was definitely _more_ than just being overly casual and familiar right? This was… something else. Those _maybe_ feelings he had felt at sixteen after Pain’s attack had morphed into a desire, a need, to be closer to the man in front of him, and a hope that it was more than what they had already shared. He didn’t like being unsure, he liked action and thinking about the same thing over and over again never got him anywhere. “So are you going to kiss me now or what?” He heard himself ask and then he immediately flushed crimson as Kakashi blinked, wide-eyed at him.

“You’re still unpredictable,” the man said, but he didn’t move his hands.

“Am I still the knuckle-headed idiot too?” He somehow managed to joke over his heart in his throat.

“Occasionally,” Kakashi’s tone was fond but Naruto felt himself deflate a bit. “But not right now.” His heart nearly stopped altogether at the soft thumb brushing under his bottom lip. There was a different look in his eyes, one that he had only seen in the cheesy movies that Sakura and Ino liked, but never had it been directed at him, not even from Hinata. “Close your eyes,” Kakashi whispered, leaning in close to his ear again. Naruto complied without a second thought and then there were dry, maskless lips brushing against his. His brain only briefly computing the fact that _Kakashi’s face had to be visible_ before all thinking stopped as his head was being tipped to be a better angle by those wonderful hands. _This,_ this is what he wanted for his birthday, and probably, no _definitely_ for forever.

Naruto knew that he had virtually no experience with kissing or any form of romance, his only point of reference really being _Icha Icha_ or said cheesy movies, but it didn’t seem like Kakashi minded as his tongue teased and moved with his own. Drawing a small, needy sound from his throat that he would probably find embarrassing if they were heard by anyone else. Eventually Kakashi pulled back, sharing a few more chaste kisses that still left his mind gloriously blank before pulling himself further away. 

“Hey wait! Your face!” Naruto sputtered, blinking his eyes open as the man finished adjusting the mask over his nose.

“Ah we really have to get going otherwise an army is going to come searching for you,” Kakashi teased, hooking an arm over his shoulder and leading him away. He sputtered incoherently again as he let himself be led, his brain running several steps behind his body.

“Kakashi-sensei! What took you so long?” He snapped back to attention at Sakura’s sharp tone. “Where the hell have you been Naruto?” He was then being yanked from Kakashi’s side.

“Um, uh, I got lost on the path of life?” He tried lamely, glancing back at Kakashi who still had that fond look in his eyes.

“ _Argh_ not you too!” Sakura groaned, forehead scrunching in annoyance. “No more hanging out with Sensei!” she demanded and he laughed, thinking _if only she knew_. There was an uproar of sound as they walked into Yakiniku Q and he was surrounded by his friends.

“You can always see my face later,” Kakashi whispered lowly in his ear, hand squeezing at the back of his neck before he melted into the crowd toward the other jounin.

_Later?!_

“Naruto what’s wrong with you? Have you been drinking already?” Ino asked, her hands cold on his rapidly warming face.

“It’s the glorious flush of youth!” He heard Lee shout over the noise but his attention was on Kakashi talking amicably in the corner. _Later..._

“I’m fine, let’s eat,” he smiled broadly, feeling giddy. He had been kissed by Kakashi, he was with his friends, and he just had to wait to see what _later_ implied. He would have to admit that, even though he had woken up with dark thoughts about the war, it had turned out being one of his best birthdays yet.

And if he pretended to be more drunk than he really was ( _thank you Kurama_ ) just so a certain jounin would escort him home early. Well then, that was between him and that certain jounin.

_It really is a nice face._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Naruto :)
> 
> Also Joy by Bastille is a great song


End file.
